Today's Lucky Item
by Scythe-chan
Summary: A oneshot series of anything related to Midorima, from pairings to lucky items! Chapter 1: Midorima choked on his coffee after he heard that today's lucky item for a Cancer is a girl. Some Fem!Takao x Midorima for this chapter.


**Author's Note:**

**I'm not very surprised that I had such a long hiatus. The year is about to end, isn't it? I hope you guys had a great 2013 packed with events that you would remember. Er, so, I went into the KnB fandom two weeks ago and finished season 1 and season 2's twelve episodes ( extremely sad that the next episode is to be aired at January 4th, but the seiyuus and workers do deserve to celebrate their holidays ), and being the type of person who would spam stuff after just joining a fandom, I decided to contribute by doing a fanfiction. I hope you would enjoy this oneshot series of Midorima, ranging from pairings and genderbends to even his lucky item! - winks -**

**Title: Today's Lucky Item**

**Theme: lucky item, fem!takao x midorima ( you've been warned :v ) aaand some spoilers**

**Rating: T for some language.**

* * *

Midorima suddenly regretted never socialising with women.

_" ...Today's second place goes to Cancer. Congratulations! However, you may encounter one or two problems. To increase the chances of avoiding them, Oha-Asa suggests that you have a girl around you as your lucky item! "_

He had choked on his coffee after he heard what the cheerful reporter said. _A girl?_ He thought. How could a human ever be considered an object? There was no logic. Midorima shaked his head in disbelief, but immediately gave in. Oha-Asa is absolute. He could discuss the question mentally to himself later, right now, he had to solve a more important problem.

_How do I even get a girl to stay with me till 12am?_

Midorima Shintaro, a man excellent in looks that could be in-par with Kise, which could also be said for the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

Midorima Shintaro, a man excellent in his studies, excellent in his self-discipline, excellent in his money management ( 90% of his allowance were often spent on the lucky items ), excellent in his threes..

What? Excellent on picking up women? _No way in hell._ His younger sister even gave him some shoujo manga [1] and love manuals as a joke ever since his 14th birthday.

He crossed his arms and walked around his house, sighing. It was almost time for Takao to arrive with the handcart. If he went out without the lucky item, he'll be doomed. The only female he was close to was probably Momoi. Momoi was annoying to the point where he would probably transfer out of Shutoku if she entered, but overall she was a nice, responsible and also a wicked manager back in the days when they were all in Teiko. Midorima would even say she was quite a beautiful person as well. He quickly grabbed his phone and was scrolling through his contacts when thoughts suddenly entered his mind.

_Aomine will kill me if he discovered I used Momoi as my lucky item. Actually, isn't it stated in the school rules that students from other schools are not supposed to enter school grounds? I can't just buy her a uniform for one day. Also, isn't there a practice match between Touou and Shutoku today? I'll definitely get hit by a pineapple or punished by Otsubo if I did anything that seemed like cheating. _

Midorima switched off his phone. He gulped in fear of what would come. A Midorima Shintaro without a lucky item is an anomaly, and this anomaly will destroy itself. That's right, he brightened up, he could always ask his mother to call the school and inform them that he's sick. He switched on his phone again to call Takao about the change of pla-

" Jeez, baka-oniisan [2], could you get the door or something? Takao-niisan is probably waiting for you, " Midorima's younger sister popped out from her room, annoyed.

Midorima almost dropped his phone when he finally realised how she was referring to Takao, '' ...niisan? ''

Midorima knew that if Kuroko's Seirin friends intruded his house and heard the conversation, the pun-making one would go, " Brother driving a Nissan, kitakore! [3] " Which would lead to a " shut up " by the irritated captain.

The younger sister held up her phone, which display shown a couple of texts by Takao, " we've been discussing how often your tsundere moments appear, and we have concluded that it shows 110%. "

Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance, took his bag, and opened the door.

" Yo, Shin-chan. "

_Huh? A voice that belongs to a woman?_

Midorima searched around for a familiar face, he cautiously stepped out of the house, only to be stopped by some invisible obstacle.

" Do you ever look down when you walk, Shin-chan? " The voice annoyedly asked. Midorima glanced down to see a face that looked similarly like Takao, yet it did not look like Takao. Midorima dropped his bag when he realised what was going on.

Takao has longer hair.

Takao has larger eyes.

Takao is wearing the female Shutoku uniform.

Midorima shifted his glasses up and walked around the girl, " this is not Takao. "

The girl reacted in anger, " I am Takao! I just turned into a female for unknown reasons! I swear, you tsundere horoscope-and-finger-taping obsessing bastard! " She stomped her feet and puffed up her cheeks. Midorima was surprised that the girl knew all about him. Takao would call horoscopes and finger-taping his obsessions, Midorima would correct him, saying that those were _hobbies_, not obsessions. Midorima convinced himself that this was Takao, some entity gave him some ticket to becoming a female for a day, and here _she_ is.

Ah, yes. Midorima chuckled mentally, since Takao became a girl, that validly means that he had finally got the lucky item for a Cancer._ Everything worked out in the end_, he thought to himself.

" Hey, Shin-chan, could you ride today? " the female variation of Takao asked him cheerfully.

" Why do you ask such a dumb question? " Midorima raised a brow, puzzled. He always won the rock-paper-scissors game and Takao had finally accepted the reality that he would have to ride everyday. Could h- no, she, be backing out of this now?

Female Takao smirked and tugged at her skirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal her thigh, " do you want to be accused an ungentlemanly pervert, Shin-chan~? " Midorima flinched and tried to keep a straight face. He put down his bag into the cart and hoisted himself onto the bike's seat in defeat. The genderbent Takao grinned and comfortably sat inside the cart, her leg over another, which gave her somewhat of a royal aura.

" I thought so. "

* * *

" What the fuck are you saying? Takao became a girl?! " Ostubo exclaimed.

" Kimura, pineapple, " the irritated blond upperclassman asked.

" Eeeh, that's too rude. Besides, I think I look really pretty as a girl, " Takao chirped. She was right. Takao as a male had received many love letters from girls, especially the older women. The female Takao didn't have a very curvy figure, but still looked feminine overall. Miyaji, Kimura, Otsubo and the other players stared at her.

The coach cleared his throat and raised his hand to his chin. " Hmm, this might be a problem.., looking at Takao's supposed gender change, I can't afford to let her play with the other boys. However, this means that we will be playing against Touou without the Hawk Eye Takao has.. "

Everyone immediately fell into silence. Sure, Midorima alone is enough, but without Takao, who was incredibly skilled in his accurate passes and strategies due to being able to view the whole court, the team's power will decrease by a large number.

" That would not be a problem. "

The starters looked at Midorima, expecting his small speech about horoscopes, fate and lucky items.

" Today's Oha-Asa horoscope says that Cancer is in 2nd place; I have my lucky item with me. I did not slack off in practice, nor tie my shoelaces on my left, " he chattered. The Shutoku team searched for a strange object near Midorima, but none could be found.

" Lucky item, my ass. I don't see any objects around you. Is your lucky item an invisible presence? Why not you bring that bluenette along? " Miyaji scoffed. Midorima turned his head to Miyaji and corrected him, " That's why you are no good. Today's lucky item for Cancer is a girl. Takao happened to turn into a girl, so that's why it will work out in the match with Touou. All she needs to do is to just sit on the bench like what my lucky items always do. "

Sometimes, the poor Shutoku team had to wonder if they should sue the one who created Oha-Asa, or murder Midorima.

Takao had a glint in her eyes. She moved closer to Midorima and whispered in his ear, " Hey, Shin-chan, if you guys win this practice game, I'll be willing to stay over your house to act as your lucky item for tonight. " Midorima was surprised.

_Should I let __him__ her stay over? _

Midorima pondered over this while walking with the others to Touou's court. It was wrong to let a girl come over his house, yet it was okay because in another perspective, he just wanted his lucky item to stay near him till the day was over. It was a habit that has been with him for years, it made him feel safe and secure. Midorima's eyes wandered to Takao and turned red, sure, female Takao is pretty, but Midorima would not admit that he had some slight feelings for this woman. He even wished she would stay female.

Momoi and Aomine came over to greet the dazed Midorima.

" Ah, Midorin, long time no see~, I hope you wouldn't disappoint us! " Momoi greeted cheerfully, lightly slapping the lettucehead's forearm. Midorima frowned and shoved her hand off. Aomine smirked at him and let out his ever-so-famous stockphrase, " The only one who can beat me is me. Give up, Midorima. "

Midorima raised a brow, " don't get so cocky, Aomine. Do remember that Seirin defeated you during the Winter Cup. "

* * *

" Nice game, Shin-chan! " Takao wrapped her arms around Midorima's torso cheerfully. They were able to win the practice game by 3 points, thanks to Midorima's buzzer beater. Midorima embarassedly pushed her arms away and replied with a tint of pride, " That's expected. " Takao sarcastically laughed.

" Hey, Shin-chan, bend down. "

Midorima looked at the girl with a suspicious glance. The raven-haired girl urged him to do so, and he finally caved in. Takao tip-toed to reach his face and kissed him on the cheek. The lettucehead froze. Takao smirked and moved to the same ear she had whispered to before the basketball match.

" Let's see how much luck I could bring to you tonight. "

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I got a bit lazy towards the ending. =A=, hopefully I'll be able to do the ending I wanted to do someday. Anyways, is it nice overall? I hope the one-shot made you laugh! I'll try to update as much as I could, and please review!**

**P.S: Could you guys give some themes or prompts related to Midorima? Thanks!**


End file.
